


Merciless

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her eyes she begs, with her body she receives, but Retsu knows that "mercy" doesn't exist in a madman's dictionary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merciless

Retsu hated it when he played games with her. Even though she was, by now, well aware of his little "hobbies" of toying with his victims, she didn't quite appreciate being teased to the extent of losing her mind. Sure, she liked a little nip here, a swift lick there, but he often went past the boundaries of what people called "teasing."

No, Kurotsuchi's "teasing" involved driving someone to the edge of their sanity, only to pull them back with a sharp jerk and leave them either begging to be released or, in Retsu's particular case, begging for _more_.

The madman had that effect on her. He was the only one who could cause her usually calm, collected mind to tumble through a myriad of confusing thoughts, manipulating her till she could do nothing but give in to his wishes.

And give in she did.

It went against her highest moral values, these affairs of theirs…but to say Retsu didn't enjoy those encounters would be a lie.

What sent shivers up her spine was the way he looked at her with those gleaming, hungry golden eyes of his, slowly examining her body from head to toe and back. Strangely, she only felt satisfied when she saw a glimmer of contentment in his expression. It was as if _his_ decision mattered the world to her.

In some ways, it did.

And when Kurotsuchi raked his nails across her back, pulling out of her and giving a high-pitched chuckle that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, Retsu could only lay in submission and plead silently with her eyes.

He stared at her, his own eyes wide and demanding, hands pinning her wrists above her head – she knew what he wanted of her.

"Now," she whispered, voice trembling ever so slightly, and that one word was all it took for him to plunge right into her, hard and fast and as precise as ever.

Retsu threw her head back against the pillows, a gasp stuck in her throat, hissing when she felt his teeth sharp against her neck.

She was at his mercy.


End file.
